fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantenbrawl/Round 1
YOU MAY NO LONGER VOTE FROM THIS ARTICLE Part 1 Battle 1: NinJon vs. Charnelon The winner was NinJon. The most fearsome ninjas on Fantendo, NinJon, the black ninja versus Charnelon, the blue ninja! Votes for NinJon *NinJon looks better and more original than Charnelon. *Per. *Agreed --ApsBooProductions (talk) 19:57, June 22, 2013 (UTC) *Neither of these characters are all that great, but at least NinJon is, well, original. *I have to agree, NinJon is more original. [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] *DEM ORIGINALITIES. *cause originality *Agreed, agreed, agreed... (repeats 100 times) *What everyone said. *I prefer NinJon, he's cute and like a bazillion times more original. * Recolor, so Charneleon automatically forfeits. --Sr.Wario (talk) 16:11, June 23, 2013 (UTC) *Its better and original Votes for Charneleon * Battle 2: Hayden vs. Zack The winner was Hayden. Two heroes with hears red and saved the world from evil monsters created from shadows and darkness! Votes for Hayden *I think Hayden looks more cooler than Zack. I mean, he is more badass compared to Zack. (no offense) *Per. *Holy crap have you seen how much these two look alike *Hayden is slightly better desgned imo, and I dunno honestly *Hayden cried. *Its the one that I really know Votes for Zack *Umm... He's my character so yeah. ApsBooProductions (talk) 21:29, June 22, 2013 (UTC) *HE ISH MEH BUDDY Waddle Doink (talk) 22:21, June 22, 2013 (UTC) *I'm like Zack, too.Meme911 (talk) 14:09, June 24, 2013 (UTC)Meme911 Battle 3: Dawn vs. S The winner was S. Two famous heroines who have magical powers! Votes for Dawn *She has both a sword and a boomerang, S only has wings. *Well she is my character so =P Votes for S *S is a winged detective. How more awesome anything can be on the world? *I truly appreciate S. Her games are well-described, and she is very brave, like some of my favorite cartoon characters (e.g. Finn the Human). *Dat. *insert reason here * Original and cool, she is awesome both in powers and appearances. --Sr.Wario (talk) 16:11, June 23, 2013 (UTC) *reasonreasonreasonreason *She is a pretty well made character. Although Mason's art should be better to show the character. Battle 4: Blargg vs. Purpla The winner was Blargg. Mario Battle Royale! Featuring the canon enemy, Blargg vs. a fanon ally, Purpla! Votes for Blargg *Toads can't touch lava. *Real character vs. (not-so) original character? I prefer Blargg on that matter. *BLARGGGGGG *Locky, you do realize Blarggs are real too? I support btw. *I dunno why *ugh none of these are great characters tbh, they lack originality, but if you have me to choose which one, i'll have to say i'll go with blargg, an actual difference with those 2 characters would be nice, just my 2 cents Votes for Purpla *Thinking about it a Blargg can be defeated with a simple spin jump, I assume all Toads have it. Purpla can also use various items most notably the ice flower,something I'm sure the Blargg would totally love. Unfortunately, he's not all that original. *Blarggs are of low intelligence and power, Purpla would win easily. --Sr.Wario (talk) 16:11, June 23, 2013 (UTC) *Im voting this just because none of them are so good characters. @Locky: Blaargg isnt original either. Battle 5: Frolo vs. Bombell The winner was Frolo. Living vs. Undead! The cute hamster Frolo vs. the Explosive Boo, Bombell! Votes for Frolo *Frolo have electrical powers, he is a cute and also is a tiny red hamster, in other words, he is cool and cute. Unlike Bombell, that is a little... let's just unoriginal (no offense). *I don't like most of the boo recolors honestly *Frolo's pretty cool, and per sora *Frolo is so cute, and honestly I prefer original characters to recolours. * Cute, original, and actually sounds pretty powerful. --Sr.Wario (talk) 16:11, June 23, 2013 (UTC) *originality, not a recolor too Votes for Bombell *KABOOM! *I don't have a great reason. I just like boos. ApsBooProductions (talk) 21:53, June 22, 2013 (UTC) *Not all the recolors are bad. I think this one is pretty good. Part 2 Battle 6: Aingeru vs. Zak Aingeru won. The green angel up against the yellow hero thing. Votes for Aingeru *Both characters are great, so this was a hard choice. I guess I just like Aingeru a bit better. *per *per per *Because its my character, because I think its very well developed and because, contrary to what Locky says, its perfectly original. *Because memories. Votes for Zak *Zak because Zak, I like Zak more than Aingeru, because a bit more of original. * Zak has Mr. Fantastic powers little do you all know. --Sr.Wario (talk) 14:18, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Battle 7: Michael Castillo vs. Brock Bee Michael Castillo won. The cop-in-training up against the arrogant bee. Votes for Michael Castillo *Clearly a cop can kill a bee. *unfortunately this battle is extremely unfair like some of the matches so far *Dat. * *Michael Castillo is a pretty good character. It should be more developed. Votes for Brock Bee * Brock will use his power of arrogance and annoyance to easily overpower and take down Michael --Sr.Wario (talk) 14:18, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Battle 8: Violet vs. Maion Violet won. The purple-winged general against the one-winged angel. Votes for Violet *Maion is a lady in white dress, jk, Violet is more cool than Maion IMO. *Two wings beats one. --Sr.Wario (talk) 14:18, June 28, 2013 (UTC) *I guess I vote for my own character. :P Votes for Maion *Violet is a lady in a purple dress Edit:I mindlessly based her on her appearance so I guess per to Tenshi down there *Maion is a bit more developed character than Violet. But they are almost at the same level. Battle 9: Ozzy vs. Aiden Ozzy won. The rat, er, opposum up against the staff-using hero. Votes for Ozzy *OPPOSSSUMSSS are better than twin brothers. *Aiden is really just a green recolor of Hayden tbh, that doesn't make him a bad character I just prefer a more original deuteragonist. *Now Plazzap is being harrassed by my pers. * Twin brothers are always nubs, so Oooooooooosie. --Sr.Wario (talk) 14:18, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Votes for Aiden *I hardly know Ozzy, so I say Aiden. *Ozzy doesn't really have much information. Battle 10: Rico Morales vs. Shonen Shonen won. Votes for Rico Morales Votes for Shonen *Has art. *Per *@ML:PERPERPERPERPERPERPERPERPERPERPERPERPERPERPERPERPERPERPER retaliation to retaliate your retaliation:P *Art --Sr.Wario (talk) 14:18, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Battle 11: Flip vs. Vuudax Vuudax won. Votes for Flip *Although Vuudax IS strong, he isn't strong enough to know the power of music that Flip makes with his guitar. Also, does Vuudax use a snake as a whip? Nope. Meme911 (talk) 16:05, June 26, 2013 (UTC)Meme911 *based on his description I guess I'll pick him Votes for Vuudax *Has art. *I dont know about any of them so I follow if it has art or not. *A frog versus some pale demon vampire thing with ART? I say Vuudax. --Sr.Wario (talk) 14:18, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Part 3 Battle 12: Fruity vs. Rosado The retro toucan up against the Underworld reaper. Votes for Fruity *Fruity has been one of my favourite original characters of the wiki since I joined. *Per T'S. *Although Rosado is one of my favourites of my own characters, I like Fruity quite a bit. *This one was a close battle between the two, but like all of the others above I must say Fruity has always been one of my favorites. Just because I voted Fruity doesn't mean Rosado isn't awesome pie ala mode. * Powers aside, Fruity is cool and more powerful then you may think. --Sr.Wario (talk) 17:10, June 29, 2013 (UTC) *Rosado is a pretty good character. But Fruity is like the identity character of NF Votes for Rosado * A human with a scythe (did I spell that right) obviously beats a bird. *Agreed. - CatSerpentine Battle 13: Johnny Dog vs. Ainhoa The greedy dog up against the mysterious time-stopper. Votes for Johnny Dog * Votes for Ainhoa * Looks more powerful than Johnny Dog. *Ainhoa seems slightly more original. *Per T'S. *^ *Pretty much what TSG said *Wait, wut? TIME STOPPER? I;m in! - CatSerpentine *Its my character and actually one of the most powerful Golden Bracelet. *Okay this pair-up is unfair and makes me mad but honestly she can stop time so, yeah. Sorry Johnny. --Sr.Wario (talk) 14:35, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Battle 14: YonenBooe vs. Alice Harumi The magical Booe up against the master of Spring. Votes for YonenBooe *Well he is my own character =P *Like fruity Yonen has always been one of my favs, I know Doh probably worked more on Alice than Yonen but it's just like how Kirby's simplicity stole my heart. This one was also extremely close Votes for Alice Harumi * Art is awesome!!!!!!! *I think she is more powerful than Yonen. *I like Alice a bit more, to be honest. *She's my character so ;~; *APPLEZ SUX! - CatSerpentine *Alice is awesome Battle 15: Hooly vs. Dave the Rabbit The mischievous squid up against the comical rabbit. Votes for Hooly *reason *HOOLYES *Hooly's cool. *I like Jellyfis becuz they make good PBJF(Peanut butter and jellyfish) - CatSerpentine UPDATE: Oh, dang, he's a squid. - CatSerpentine *Just because of preferences Votes for Dave the Rabbit * GO VERTABRAES!!!!! *I don't find any of them too original but out of the two I guess I'll go with Dave. *Dave has better art and is way more Conker. Battle 16: Lunes the Cat vs. Zynte Votes for Lunes the Cat *Lunes is really adorableeee OvO *Lunes have more abilities due his various costumes, SO LUNES. *There's not enough information on Zynte. *Lunes is like the most adorable thing that will ever roam the earth ^w^ *He's a cat so I auto vote 4 him - CatSerpentine *From my game we know he can survive giant monsters and slay them without dieing. --Sr.Wario (talk) 00:07, June 30, 2013 (UTC) *Lunes is adorable Votes for Zynte * A human probably beats a . . . cat? Part 4 The winner was Eliane Battle 17: Eliane vs. Martin the Mouse Here, we have the magical scepter-using heroine up against a mouse with a magic wrench. Votes for Eliane *<3 *bleh --Tess the lazy sig *I like both characters a lot, so it was a bit hard, but I'd have to go with Eliane. ~ [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] Votes for Martin *Elaine uses magics, Martion uses a magic wrench.... MAGIC WRENCH WINS. * He's a mouse and has a magic wrench so... Battle 18: Da Chimps vs. Jack Hammer The winner was Da Chimps. The angelic and devil-like monkeys versus a kid with a magic hammer. Votes for Da Chimps *Personally I think Da Chimps will win. They can dodge his hammer attacks by flying, and use Angel Power and Devil Power.Meme911 (talk) 20:16, July 1, 2013 (UTC)Meme911 *I think i know Da Chimps a bit more than Jack Hammer. *I have to agree with Tenshi, I'm voting for Da Chimps because there is hardly any info on Jack, besides the fact that he has a magic hammer. ~ [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] Votes for Jack Hammer *Angel and Devil Chimps? HAMMER TIME! *Well, he is my character, even though there's nothing about him yet. (I really should've made the page before entering.) Battle 19: Volt vs. Francine The winner was Volt. Now we have the electric Sparkling up against high-jumping female frog. Votes for Volt *Volt can certainly defeat a frog. *per Locky, Volt is more powerful. ~ [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] *Volt is quite good and i guess also powerful. *Volt <3 --Tess the lazy sig * VOLT! --Sr.Wario (talk) 17:20, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Votes for Francine *To me, Francine would win. Since she can jump high, she could dodge Volt's ground attacks.--Meme911 (talk) 20:18, July 1, 2013 (UTC)Meme911 Battle 20: Cobby vs. Kyle Thunders The winner was Kyle Thunders. The stretching python goes up against the courageous, electric hero. Votes for Cobby *Using himself as a whip, Cobby CAN whip Kyle, not to mention kinda poison him with his teeth.Meme911 (talk) 20:19, July 1, 2013 (UTC)Meme911 Votes for Kyle Thunders *Kyle Thunders, that is a awesome name, also, I'm pretty sure that he can defeat a python. *Basically its a character that i dont know vs my character. If its not a good reason... *I don't even know who cobby is =T --Tess the lazy sig *Thunder is involved --Sr.Wario (talk) 17:20, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Battle 21: Zach vs. Lord Murky The winner was Zach. Votes for Zach *I don't know anything about Lord Murky, SO I CHOOSE ZACH! *Basically what Locky said. *Zach is original --Tess the lazy sig *Murky? --Sr.Wario (talk) 17:20, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Votes for Lord Murky *Like Eggman, Lord Murky mostly uses machines for his fights, such as Skill-asaurus Rex.Meme911 (talk) 20:20, July 1, 2013 (UTC)Meme911 Battle 22: Hex vs. Arshallo The winner was Arshallo. Votes for Hex *bleh --Tess the lazy sig Votes for Arshallo *Why did you change his name Plazzap? Anyway, Tear, ahem, Arshallo, would defeat a hedgehog, cuz' he have more powers than Hex. *I like Arshallo,is more charismatic --Shy guy yellow (talk) 20:40, July 1, 2013 (UTC)Shy Guy Yellow *Arshallo is full of charm Category:Fantenbrawl